A World of Strange Things
by MyCandyLove333
Summary: It's been about a year since the battle with Loki and the Chitauri. And since then...things have been appearing. Unnatural things, as well as people... With the creation of a new organization to protect people from these new supernatural dangers, what will happen? SYOC (OPEN) (Co-written with redpetal888)...SYOC SYOC SYOC. (Re-do of our other SYOC)
1. Intro and prologue 1

**(MyCandyLove333**: This is going to be my first (well, technically second since my first encountered a bug before it could start) attempt at a fanfiction, and, to make it more interesting, I decided to make it an SYOC.

This is going to be co-written with my friend, redpetal888.

She'll be doing a little bit more writing than I am…

And I'll be doing most of the announcements.)

So…the basics for this story…. This is sort of based off the Avengers…but…with lots and lots of additional supernatural creatures.

**The Basic Idea for the SYOC:**

SHIELD has recently come into a wide range of troubles dealing with creatures of a seemingly unreal origin- even after the encounters with the otherworldly 'demigods' Thor and Loki. It's happening all over the world, becoming increasingly common. People are dying. (The reasons behind this will be revealed in later chapters, when the story is officially started.)

It took a long time, but eventually they figured out there was a pattern- seemingly malevolent forces were gathering near different individuals- all with a common link. They weren't normal. They all had…abilities. Strange ones. Also linking them was their rather peculiar lineage…

Over the course of a few years, SHIELD gathered these individuals and recruited them to become part of a protection program called Y.W.U.A.- Youth With Unordinary Abilities.

It is both to protect its younger members, and to shield civilians from the darker powers of the world…(no pun intended).

The Organization is organized/controlled by Nick Fury, although it has two other individuals who have large influence, though they remain hidden from most of the members….

**Character Info:**

For this SYOC, you can be one of three things- A half demon/half angel, a Mage, or a Half Neko. The species information for each is below-

HALF DEMONS: The offspring of a demon and a human, Half-demons tend to be aggressive, though it's not _always _the case. They are known for being good in combat, and if they haven't learned how to fight they learn quickly. Some half-demons can use magic, usually fire-oriented. Half-demons have a tendency to 'hear' other demons….usually in their sleep. This means that many are plagued with nightmares, as there are quite a few demons that are less than friendly…

Half-demons might or might not have wings- it's not very common, but it does happen. They are large, bat-like, and can be fearsome looking.

HALF ANGELS: The offspring of an angel and human, they have a very wide range of personality types- because most angels are forbidden to reproduce, the ones that _do _are sometimes not the most angelic, and children tend to be like their parents…

Half –angels are known for usually having strong beliefs, though what their belief(s) is/are vary. They are usually physically stronger than humans, but fighting does not come to them very easily without having experience/training.

Half-angels, like half-demons, can hear others of their kind- in dreams, they hear and see images of each other, and can have 'shared dreams'. (**redpetal888: **Like…if a half-angel were to, say….have a dream about swimming in a giant bowl of jello, then there would be a good chance that other half-angels in close proximity would share the dream.)

Half-Angels tend to have ability in magic, though most raised in the human world wouldn't know how to use it unless they had another to teach them.

Most half-angels have wings- large and fluffy, they aren't necessarily white- they vary, just like the colors of different birds vary.

MAGES: A long-running family gene, mages inherit their power from their parents, although there have been a few instances where their magical power was produced from experiencing a powerful spell or coming into contact with a strange genetic mutation (**MyCandyLove333 and redpetal888**: We're not trying to copy X-men here…).

Mages are not known for their physical strength or speed- their talent is magic. Though most already know that.

In the human world, they tend to hide- for hundreds of years they've been persecuted, and, they were long thought to be extinct until recently, when a few wizard children came to light…..

Mages can use many different types of magic, ranging from levitation to…well…lots of things. However, most wizards in the world today are not overpowerful- during the time of their supposed extinction, many spellbooks, magic artifacts, and other ways of learning the craft disappeared or was destroyed, leaving hardly anything left behind for the younger ones to learn from.

Many mages are capable of communicating with the dead through spells. A few can also communicate with angels…

HALF-NEKOS: Nekos are a sub-race of angels, without wings. Half-nekos are the offspring of a neko and a human.

With cat ears and tails, the most identifiable trait of half-nekos is definitely their likeness to a cat. In addition to their ears and tails, they have catlike reflexes and higher-than-average strength.

A few half-nekos are able to use magic, though to a somewhat lesser extent than their Angel cousins.

(**MyCandyLove333:** That pretty much sums up the species information. There is, however, something else you need to know…)

There are two characters who will be very important to the story. We're going to give you part of their info, but not all. Lots will be revealed in the story….

Name: Drekael

Age: Thousands of years old..in body age, about 25 by human standards.

Gender: Male

Species: Full-blood angel.

Purpose/Place in the story: He's going to be kind of a shady character to most of Y.W.U.A. ….mostly due to the fact _he's Lucifer's son_. Generally…he can be vicious and cruel, very adept with words as well….

In the end, he's going to be a protagonist character, but there's going to be a lot of distrust between him, SHIELD, and Y.W.U.A..

He often drops in unexpectedly to check on Y.W.U.A., and is sort of their self-proclaimed protector. At first, SHIELD was against this. But there wasn't much they could do….for there are none more powerful than the full-blooded angels and demons.

Drekael has a wife- the only one whom he isn't outwardly vicious to. In fact… he becomes a different person when he's around her. So much so, that he seems bipolar to anyone who observes it.

Name: Rosiah

Age: Also thousands of years old…in body age, about 22 by human standards.

Gender: Female

Species: Half-breed of Neko and Angel

Purpose/Place in the story: As wife of Drekael, Rosiah has received a lot of distrust…but she is much more accepted than he is, because of her personality.

Rosiah is kind of like a motherly figure to Y.W.U.A (or, she tries to be) and will protect them as best she can. She also drops in at various times to check on the members of Y.W.U.A.

Rosiah is nearly the opposite of Drekael- very sweet, shy, and kind.

Oftentimes, people will question as to how she came to be with Drekael…..

She has no answer for this except for that she loves him.

Currently, Rosiah is a few weeks pregnant. No one knows of this yet, not even Drekael.

There will be a list of characters for this, to help keep order. We want an even number of Males and females, and possibly villains.

YWUA: 8 positions open.

Male 1:

Male 2:

Male 3:

Male 4:

Female 1:

Female 2:

Female 3:

Female 4:

(MyCandyLove333: There is also the option of sending in Villains...however, there are going to be less villains than the YWUA, so we're thinking around 4 or 5. Or less. In any case, if you want to create a villain, you must PM me and I will send you the form for villains. The villains require more discussion and planning, the reason for pming me before I send you the form.)

(redpetal888: There's yet another type of character you can send in. A full-blooded angel, a protagonist. This also requires a PM before we send you the form, as they require more planning than the YWUA.)

:)

Please submit~

...

ONLY SUBMIT OC'S THROUGH PMS. OC's that are sent in through reviews will be ignored. (Sorry, admin's rules n.n)

...

The sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the entire building, sending unexpected and irritating soundwaves into the brains of anyone close enough to hear.

"What the hell?"

The low voice of Nick Fury was met with a chuckle, one that sent chills down his spine. Not that he would admit it, but...chills...

"You are Nick Fury, correct?" a tall, ominous-looking man asked, standing next to the now-broken window, curiously without any shards of glass on him. The most catching attribute of this person wasn't his garb (black leather, gold trim, an odd-looking tunic which was slightly reminiscent of medival times, sort of reminding him of Loki) nor his odd, gold-colored eyes.

It was the wings- huge, feathery, black wings which loomed from behind the man, twitching slightly as he stepped forward. He looked like...well...an angel. Or a demon. He certainly didn't have an angelic-feeling presence.

Masking his slight fear, the leader of SHIELD gripped his pistol, warily aiming it at the figure. Could the man be a servant of Loki?

"You aren't in the right place to ask questions," Fury stated. Years of training had solidified his confident tone of voice, even when what he was feeling was exactly the opposite.

The man's faced tilted into an eerie grin, glints of amusment becoming evident in his eyes. His dark, messy hair, and pale skin seemed to make the pools of liquid gold more...noticeable. Whatever he was, he wasn't human.

"Perhaps, by Earthen customs, you are correct...but it's painfully obvious you have no control over this situation. Therefore, I have the right to speak and do as I wish," the man purred, his voice tinged with arrogence.

About to retort with something less than savory, Fury opened his mouth. only to find his movement consricted by some unseen force, as if he were paralyzed. A dark, barely visible shadow had materialized over him, binding his arms and legs, and covering his mouth.

"Judging from your facial expression, you were about to say something that would, undoubtedly, piss me off. This, I assure you, is something you would most likely want to avoid...unless you enjoy great deals of pain," the man said, his voice dark.

His near-evil aura dissipating suddenly, he turned around, laughing slightly.

Nick Fury, still bound by whatever it was that was holding him, only glared and continued to watch cautiously.

"You might be wondering why I am here...well, that is a question I will answer for you. My name is Drekael...I am here to watch over the organization you call the 'Y.W.U.A'. You see...right now, you humans are dealing with a number of creatures and forces that you cannot understand, nor even dream of controlling. You are, my friend...'skating on thin ice'."

Drekael snapped his fingers, and all at once Fury found that the shadowy bounds dissapeared.

"You aren't coming anywhere near the Y.W.U.A.," Fury responded, his voice still defiant and confident. There was no way he was going to let this freak touch any of the people in the organization. This man couldn't mean well...

But what _did _he want?

And what did he mean, saying they were dealing with forces they couldn't control?

"You're still confused," Drekael laughed. "Well, I can imagine...a tiny human, surrounded by human problems, and human solutions...who are you to understand the scale of the situation here? Of course, there was the incident with the 'Avengers' and Loki, but even so...you're remarkably ignorant."

Well, that made Nick Fury...angry. Or Furious, no pun intended.

"If you make any move towards a member of Y.W.U.A., the Avengers, or SHIELD, you will find yourself behind bars and out of the way," he warned.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Listen here, human. There is nothing you can do. I am more powerful than you could imagine...the Asgardians are a joke, in comparison. Continue to irritate me, and I will not hesitate to crush you."

A malicious glint appeared in Drekaels eyes, and he continued "...You would beg for death," he murmured a low voice.

Then, he seemed to hear somethingc- Drekael suddenly turned, looking back towards the shattered window from which he first appeared.

A second passed, and he turned back to Nick Fury, who was once more bound by shadows.

"I must be going now. Rest assured, you _will _see me again," he said. A swift flash of gold and then he was gone, the shadows dissapearing again at his departure.

Fury was left alone, in his thoughts debateing on what action to take.

_Seriously, _he thought. _What the hell is with these overdramatic extraterrestrials?_


	2. Character list and prologue 2

(redpetal888 and MyCandyLove333: Here is the current list of accepted OC's. Sorry to those who submitted a female and didn't get it accepted :( We've gotten a lot of submissions, and it was hard to choose between them.)

**YWUA**

Male 1: Guy Wilson (half-neko)

Male 2: Russel Addison a.k.a. Buccaneer (half-neko)

Male 3:(reserved for Munamana until April 1st, if by which time he does not submit his character the spot will be given to someone else)

Male 4:(Open)

Female 1: Donovan (half-demon)

Female 2: Bethany Goodman a.k.a. Halo (half-angel)

Female 3: Livia Richards (mage)

Female 4: Trinity Sanders a.k.a. Vixen (half-neko)

**Full-blood Angels (protagonists, allies of Rosiah and Drekael):**

1. (open)

2.(open)

3. (open)

**Villains:**

1. (open)

2. (open)

3. (open)

**Other accepted characters:**

1. Nymeria Artimage

(MyCandyLove333: Thank you for all of the submissions :). We still need one male character in the YWUA, and we also need some Villains and full-blooded angels. Please remember to PM and ask us about creating angels/villains. They will take a lot more time to set up than the YWUA...Also, remember to check back on this page frequently. The updates to the characters acceptance will be updated frequently, until the spots are all filled. And, while they are being updated, I'll have little bits of prologue for the story at the bottom.)

...

The encounter with the man called 'Drekael' had caused quite a stir within SHIELD.

Rumours began to fly.

Who was this strange man?

What did he want?

And, of course, the Avengers and the YWUA were in uproar.

"So, you're just going to let some winged creep walk in here? That sounds kinda stupid, doesn't it?" Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, said with growing irritation. He wasn't a fan of the whole YWUA idea, but honestly? Was Fury trying to get them all killed?!

"Don't take that tone with me, Mr. Stark," Fury barked, for a moment sounding comically like an angry mother.

"Did you not hear what I just said? He's _not _getting in here!" The eye-patched man continued. Tony's eye twitched.

"S-sorry to interrupt," a sudden soft voice murmured, immmediately drawing the attention of the two men in the room.

"It's just...I...I didn't know what else to do..." the voice continued.

It belonged to a woman- or, at least, it looked like a woman. With long, thigh length blonde hair, luminescent blue eyes (was she possesed by loki?), and striking white wings, she was clearly not a human.

"Who the hell are you?" The Billionare with a goatee asked, his eye continueing to twitch.

The strange woman clasped her hands together, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke. "W-well...My name is Rosiah...um...I'm here because...well...you have angels. And..demons...or...wait..no! Half-angels, Half-demons, Mages, and half-nekos," she stammered, her face going pink. It was evident that this 'Rosiah' person was quite shy.

"...What do you mean by that?" was all Nick Fury could say, as he stared dumbfoundedly at Rosiah. The woman, in some way, reminded him of...

"Drekael sent me."...exactly.

Both of the men's calm aura's dissapeared, as they silmotaneously pulled out their weapons- Tony in his Iron Man suit, and Fury with his pistol.

"Stand down," Fury growled, his guard up.

The woman looked rather surprised, flinching and stepping back. Her wings folded forward a little bit, slightly shielding her.

"S-sorry..." Rosiah mumbled.

She honestly looked like she had no idea of what was going on.

"I...want to help protect the 'YWUA'," she murmured.

Suddenly, a gold flash of light, similar to the one that had enveloped Drekael when he had dissappeared, surrounded her, and she was gone.

"What was that?" Tony demanded, wanting to know what the hell had just happened. The conversation had been cut short, and he wasn't too happy about it.

Fury didn't have an answer.

"Well, she knows Drekael..."

That was all that he could say.

(MyCandyLove333: I feel like this piece of prologue wasn't as good as the previous one. What do you all think? And, also, I made a forum for this story! The link is on my profile :) please visit it.)


	3. Character list and prologue 3

(redpetal888 and MyCandyLove333: Here is the current list of accepted OC's. Sorry to those who submitted a female and didn't get it accepted :( We've gotten a lot of submissions, and it was hard to choose between them.)

**YWUA: 0 spots open**

Male 1: Guy Wilson (half-neko)

Male 2: Russel Addison a.k.a. Buccaneer (half-neko)

Male 3:(reserved for Munamana until April 1st, if by which time he does not submit his character the spot will be given to someone else)

Male 4:Mason Birch a.k.a Hex (mage)

Female 1: Donovan (half-demon)

Female 2: Bethany Goodman a.k.a. Halo (half-angel)

Female 3: Livia Richards (mage)

Female 4: Trinity Sanders a.k.a. Vixen (half-neko)

Full-blood Angels (protagonists, allies of Rosiah and Drekael): 0 spots open

1. Ahava (female)

2. Ayssria (female)

3. (reserved for storm229 until april 1st, if by which point they do not send in their characters the spots will be given to someone else.)

4. (there are a couple other angels that are being negotiated, but no other submissions will be accepted)

Sorry to those who submitted their requests for creating angels but didnt get replied to- we wanted a max of 4, but we can already tell there's going to be 5 or more. We really can't accept any more requests, we're sorry :(

**Villains:**

All spots are currently being negotiated, you may send a request if you wish.

**Other accepted characters:**

1. Nymeria Stark

2. Hecate Aspen

3. (reserved for storm229)

And, with that...we begin the last blip of prologue before the story begins.

…

"Drekael?"

The Ebony-haired angel turned, his normally hardened eyes softening as they came to rest upon a certain fellow angel.

He could feel his heart start to beat at a slightly faster pace. Even after all these years of being with her, he could never quite get used to her warming presence.

It was almost funny how different he would act towards Rosiah when compared to other people. He just… he could never do anything bad to her. Or say mean things… or let other people say mean things…

Or let other men near her… he remembered clearly an experience with an infuriating Asgardian, by the name of…Loki, was it?

In any case, the little rat had gotten rather bold in his speech, making remarks about Rosiah that…well… He knew to no longer make, for threat of dismemberment. Even Asgardians knew not to mess with the angels… especially jealous ones.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what it was she had to say. The blue-eyed woman looked almost… sad.

"Why does this war have to happen? People are going to die…we might not be able to save the YWUA…the poor children…"

Drekael sighed, for a moment his inner thoughts becoming tangled with uncertainty and confusion. He didn't have an answer for her.

"The sins are coming. And, possibly, other archangels under Lucifer's influence….if they get ahold of anyone in the YWUA…" stress became evident in his voice.

Rosiah sighed softly, putting a hand on his face. She wanted to calm him, she really did…she didn't know if she was able to. The woman regretted bringing their situation back to mind, seeing how it affected him emotionally.

And, she supposed, she shouldn't share what she had originally meant to say…

With the threat of Earth and Heaven's annihilation, he probably couldn't handle the stress of becoming a father as well.

As soon as everything was taken care of, she'd tell him…

After all, a husband had the right to know if his wife was pregnant. Or, that was what Rosiah believed, at least.

But, for now, she did not speak, only stroking the side of his face. It seemed, in the short time that the conversation had spanned, that they had switched place.

"Everything's going to be ok…"

((MyCandyLove333 and redpetal888: please, if you're interested/have questions don't hesitate to visit the forum (link on MyCandyLove333's profile), or PM either of us. :) ))


End file.
